Stand There And Watch Me Burn
by xxFrostedTeardropxx
Summary: He promised her, he'll show restraint that he'll fix their broken relationship. But he didn't and all Miss Sonny Munroe could do was watch him slowly burn her to ashes. Watch him hurt her over and over again, but she actually liked it. Channy Trailer.
1. Watch Me Burn

**I made a video for this, of course here's the link: watch?v=d2MzGvF-lz4 Enjoy =]**

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

The brunette stood there, her heart shattering with every move he made. She couldn't feel the wet rain washing down on her, she felt numb. His hands ran up her waist and he kissed her with all his might. She closed her eyes, sighing and stopping the tears that threatened to fall. _Why should she cry over him?_

He kept hurting her, physically and emotionally. But the worst part was that she…kept letting him. She loved the way he hurt her, the way he lied to her every night. Giving her false hope of marriage, kids, and love. Her gaze lowered to the silver band on her wedding finger. Her wrists were filled with the cuts, bruises and wounds that he gave her. That didn't hurt, in fact she was used to it. She smiled, abnormally and laughed hard. Clutching her hair and sliding on the wall. She gripped her hair tighter, trying to forget him, his smile and his eyes that always made her forgive him. He promised he'll show restraint. But she won't forgive him this this time. No.

She doesn't need to be afraid because this time she's gonna give all her _secrets _away.

**Watch Me Burn**

**Coming this Fall**

**Love, Angst, Drama**

**And**

**Hatred.**

**A/N: I was listening to Love the way you lie and Secrets (OneRepublic) And I'm addicted to both songs! I came up with this and I know they're TONS of stories of which Chad cheats on Sonny and blah blah BUT! I never came across one where Chad abuses Sonny. You might not read this story cause it sounds like ANTI-CHANNY but you know me, I always add Channy usually at the end. I've got like 4 in progress stories so I'm probably gonna wrap em up before fall so I can publish this one =] **


	2. Brunette's Are Heartbreakers

_The brunette snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him in a passionate kiss. The soft moonlight crept through the balcony shining down on the two lovers face. Her small fingers tugged on his blonde locks, causing him to groan. He sucked her bottom lip, constantly rubbing soothing circles on her small waist. He led her to the huge white bed, laying her down with care and hovering over her fragile body._

"_I love you." He whispered and stroked her brown curls. Her eyes widened and she felt warm tears prick her eyes. _

"_R-Really?" She asked. Chad chuckled at her adorable question. He nodded and placed a warm kiss on her forehead. _

"_Really." He whispered. Sonny felt her heart flutter, feeling deep care for the man in front of her._

"_Well then, I guess I love you too." Her voice rang with disinterest. His lips dropped in a frown and she bit her lip from laughing. Chad slowly got up, hiding the pain she just caused him. _

"_Chad! You're such a dramatic idiot!" Sonny pulled her boyfriend down on her, kissing his soft lips and cupping his face._

"_I love you okay?" More than anything." She said, breathless. The blonde actor's lips curved into a toothy grin._

"_You're such a drama freak, Cooper." She chuckled. He rested his head in her chest._

"_I'm your drama freak, Munroe." He closed his eyes slowly, letting a sweet slumber take over him._

0o0o0o0o0o

The flashback rolled in her head, taunting her in a sick manner. She looked down at her plate, playing with the green slob. Tawni looked at her friend, her light green eyes shining with care.

"You okay?" She placed a friendly arm on her shoulder. Sonny looked up at her friend, faking a smile and nodding her head.

"Yeah." She spoke. Tawni looked back at the Mackenzie Falls table searching for the blonde actor. Sonny's shoulder slumped and her dyed black hair cascaded down her shoulders up to her stomach. The cast exchanged worried looks, occasionally starting a conversation with Sonny.

"I'll be right back." Sonny whispered, excusing herself from the cast and making her way to the set. The two doors were the only thing stopping her from danger. Danger as in Chad Dylan Cooper. Her stomach churned in nervousness. She tried to move her feet but it was glued to the ground. With one last sigh, she gained the courage to open the door and step in. The breathtaking blonde was standing there, his eyes filled with hurt and pain.

"C-Chad." She spoke. He raised his finger and stopped her from talking. Her breath caught in her throat when he stepped forward.

"Where were you?" He said, his voice completely different and scary. She couldn't speak, her mouth was dry and couldn't open.

"Sonny." He closed his eyes tightly and tried once more.

"Commisary." She said quickly. Confusion filled his cloudy blue eyes, and his lips quivered. He couldn't trust the deceiving brunette in front of him. Brunette's are heartbreaker, yet he still let himself fall for one.

"Please." His voice was pleading. Sonny looked at him in concern.

"Just stop lying to me." He whispered. Her eyes filled with tears that burned. Her head shook rapidly.

"I-I swear Chad, believe me." She cried. His heart broke at how frightened she looked. He couldn't take it, the pain, the flashbacks and the deceit pierced his heart.

"_Sonny." Chad called, his voice sneaky. _

"_Ready or not here I come!" He removed his hands from his eyes and crept in the woods, checking ever tree for the sly brunette. A small giggle interrupted his thoughts and he knew exactly where she was. Hide and seek wasn't only for kids, it was the lovebirds favorite game. Chad stopped in his tracks when he heard a moan. All the blood washed from his face and his hands shook. _

"_You think he'll find us?" A man's voice cut through the silence. The blonde picked up his feet and walked towards the voices. The large oak tree was covering the deceiving brunette and a dark haired man. Chad's eyes widened in horror and shock. His Sonshine, was lip locking with another man. His hands traveled her waist and she pulled his hair. His eyes darted at the ring on his finger. It was only a game to her. A filthy game called love._

"Chad, please." Her voice shook. His hand raised slightly as it came in contact with her porcelain face. She toppled on the floor, crying hardly and curling in a ball. It hurt him more, than it hurt her.

"Chad…" Her voice called, he kept walking down, ignoring her cries.

"I still love you Chad!" She screamed. He looked back at her once more, a small smile creeping on his lips.

"Love you too." He whispered and left.

**Wow….Deep huh? So if you're confused, like me lol Sonny cheated on Chad first. Chad couldn't take the pain and wanted to show her how badly it felt so he cheated on her as well. Like a back and forth thingy =D**


	3. I'm burning too quickly

**I'm extremely sorry for the late update! I've been so busy with skool and problems. Honestly, I didn't want to update cuz I felt so worthless. But I just got a message from Kimmy (LOLChanny819) and when I read it, I was close to tears….As cheesy as it sounds, I felt like I had a purpose here. It was to be Kimmy's guardian angel. I EFFIN love you Kimster….(New nickname!) **

He watched her closely. Her fuchsia lips were blood red, her porcelain skin glowing against the thick night and her hair dark as the L.A sky. He shivered at how seductive she looked.

"Sonny." He called. She turned her back to him and started to walk. The streetlights twitched, creating an eerie atmosphere.

"Sonny." His voice raised as she walked a bit faster.

"Get in the car." He demanded. She avoided him. Chad closed his eyes, trying to cool down. Memories flooded back in taunting manner. Their first date, kiss, fights and make-ups. He groaned in anger and ran up to her, pulling her by her wrists.

"Stop!" She yelled, gaining the strength to let go. The blonde looked at her, searching for an answer in her dark eyes.

"Why?" Her voice was so fragile, it broke his heart. Small tears filled her eyes.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" She screeched. He flinched at the hatred in her voice. Chad looked away, not knowing the answer to the simple question.

"Do you love me?" She cupped his face and looked in his oceanic eyes, the sparkle diminished.

"Answer me!" She shook him, violently.

"I do! I love you Sonny!" He yelled back at her, grasping her tiny shoulders. She closed her eyes slowly missing his embrace.

"But-I can't trust you." His voice the first time, Chad Dylan Cooper looked so vulnerable. Like a small child depending on love and care.

"I don't get it." Sonny whispered. Chad sighed, clenching his jaw.

"W-We…We're like a candle. Slowly we're burning, close to ashes." Chad's voice softened. Her head jerked up and she looked straight in his eyes.

"I'm the one who's burning too quickly." Her voice was sharp. She walked towards the car and slammed it shut. Chad sighed to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o

Morning came too quickly, orange streaks painted the sky. The city awakened blissfully, birds chirped in a beautiful melody and the crisp breeze of October blew through Sonny's hair. She looked at the sleeping blonde, his hair messy and his toned body lay lifeless on the linen sheets. Her eyes were puffy and sore from crying all night. Chad stirred, his eyes blinking against the sunlight.

"I left breakfast on the table….I'm going to work." She said in a monotone voice.

"I'll dri-"

"No need. I can drive myself." Her voice cut through his. She left quickly, rushing out of the house and into her black Chevy. She slammed her head on the wheel, sighing in defeat.

"S-Sonny?" A familiar voice called. She gently looked up from her window. She gasped at the familiar man.

"V-Vinny?" She squealed. It was Sonny's high school friend, Vincent. He was extremely attractive. Curly hair, honey brown eyes and an alluring smile. The brunette smiled and jumped in his arms. He spun her around and they both laughed in each other's embrace.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's you." She smiled genuinely. He placed her down and sighed.

"It's been so long, Alli." His voice saddened. Sonny lowered her head.

"I've missed you." Sonny exclaimed. Vinny quickly laughed, trying to hide the tears.

"So, I'm staying here for a year." He said. Sonny's eyes lit up.

"R-Really?"

"Uh huh. I got a record deal." He nodded his head, his bouncy curls swaying around. Sonny giggled.

"You still have that stupid hairstyle?" She raised an eyebrow. He sucked his teeth in anger.

"It's in style." He threw his arms in the air. The brunette smiled at how innocent and goofy Vinny was.

"I'm glad you haven't changed." She sighed sadly. Vincent furrowed his brows.

"But you have." He tilted his head to the side, a small smirk on his face. Sonny couldn't defend herself, she knew he was right.

"I know." Her voice was quiet and subtle. Chad's threatening words echoed in her ears. She had to tell someone.

"Vinny?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep a secret?" She looked at him, her voice desperate and quiet.

**Cliffy's are FUN! Lol I know this was** **short. I'm sure you guys don't like the new twist but I promise some exciting chapters. Plus I'm busy updating "Just Let go." Sawwwwyyyyy **


	4. You said we were Family

**I'd like to thank, Desiree, Aria, and last but not least, Kimmy for supporting me when I was in the hospital. I'm perfectly fine now, my arm is healing quickly and my legs are movable…..is that a word? I think it is…. Anyways, I'm back in action and sorry for everyone who watches my viddies on YouTube…I can't access it since some douche hacked/deleted it…WHY MEH? I made a new account and posted my video up there. Add me, sub me! My username is:**

**EscapetheHeartxx **

**Enjoy Chapter…..I think 4? Yep Chapter 4.**

0o0o0o0o

"_Secrets?"_

"_What kind of secrets?_

"Sonny!"

"Wake up!"

A light at the end of the tunnel…..That's what Vinny was. Chad is the never-ending tunnel. Maybe his arrival marks a new beginning for Sonny. Maybe it marks another disaster. The brunette was engulfed in thick darkness. A deep angelic voice cut through the faint mumbles in Sonny's ear.

"Alli."

Her eyes opened at the voice, looking directly in her friend's warm eyes. She found herself lying on the cool cobblestone.

"Sonshine."

Her breath hitched in her throat. Those striking blue eyes looked down on her. Vinny noticed the fear in her eyes.

"Here, take my hand." Chad offered his pale hand. The stubborn brunette got up herself, straightening her skirt and fixing her hair.

"I-I'm fine…What happened?" She asked quickly.

"You just blacked out while you were telling me your secret." Vince blurted. The blonde man locked eyes with Sonny.

"Secret?" Chad crossed his arms. Sonny cursed under her breath, her heart racing. Vincent felt the thick air upon him. He searched for an answer in her hazy eyes.

"I'm late, sorry Vince." She apologized quietly.

"What for?" He asked. Sonny smiled warmly and got in her car, starting the engine.

"Oh and Vinny."

"Yes."

"You can stay here with us." She offered, hoping he would say yes.

"Oh, no I'm fine. I have a small apartment nearby." He ran a free hand through his curls. Her smile vanished when she looked at Chad's angry face.

"Ok, bye then."

"Bye." He waved.

"Is he hot?" Tawni scooted closer to the brunette.

"I don't know he's my friend." Sonny flapped the script in Tawni's face. She rolled her eyes and applied more foundation.

"Look Tawn, he wouldn't like you." Sonny said, glancing at the new sketch Grady wrote.

"Wouldn't like me?" Tawni chuckled at the words.

"Who doesn't like me?" She laughed. Nico and Grady raised their hands and Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up! You people just don't know what pretty is." She strutted out the room. The three of them sighed and wrote their sketches in silence.

"Sonny, can I talk to you?" Nico walked toward Sonny. She formed one of her fake smile and nodded.

"Sure what's up?" Her voice was cold and emotionless. He signaled Grady to leave the room. The blonde boy left with his sketch in his hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. Her cheeks flamed red and anger washed over her.

"Nothing's wrong Nico." She shooed him away.

"Stop lying, you're not really good at it." He said. She glared at Nico.

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"No! I-I…" She stopped herself. Her eyes shut in frustration. He sighed softly and pulled her in his arms.

"Sonny, please tell me. I can't see you like this." He rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"You said we were family, and families never hide their problems."

"Nico, please. This is my problem I don't want you guys involved. You'll get hurt."

"Chad can't hurt us." He argued. Sonny couldn't believe her ears.

"C-Chad?" She whispered. He groaned.

"Don't give me that crap Sonny. I know this is about Chad!" He fumed.

"I swear is he hurts you in any way I-"

"It's too late for that." She smiled.

"It's too late." She walked out of the room. Nico rubbed his temples and collapsed on the couch.

**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I haven't written in a few months. Review please I love you all! 3**


	5. The proposal

It's hard you know. Watching hatred in the eyes of your lover. They told me to be careful with him. Maybe I was careless and, I forgot that love _hurts_.

Chad paced into our room, looking for his favorite blue shirt. I noticed his anger and knew that I should help him out, before he kills me.

"It's in the closet, last drawer." I spoke through the impenetrable silence. He stopped and looked at me. I dropped my gaze, avoiding any fight or trouble. Silently, he took his shirt and put it on. He observed the shirt in the mirror, liking what he saw of course, but he narrowed his eyes when he saw that his button fell off. I remembered that night, when we were fighting over the pregnancy scare. He wanted the child but I refused, I didn't want a child then. We had started fighting and I ripped his button off angrily ruining his favorite shirt. I didn't want a bad influence casting over our baby. I took out my needle and thread and walked over to Chad.

"Here, let me-"

"I'll wear another shirt." He muttered, avoiding eye-contact.

"Chad, please." I said, he turned around to face me and I smiled. This is the closest we've gotten in months. My hands brushed against his chest and his eyes were fixed on mine. I looked up and saw his murky eyes filled with distress and remorse. Both of us messed up in this relationship, but none of us are willing to admit to it.

"Knock, knock." Vinny stood at the entrance. I completed sewing and smiled at Vinny. "Hey, Vinny. What brings you here?"

"Can't I visit my favorite girl in the world?" He chortled. Chad left the room vulgarly. "He must not be fond of me." Vinny pointed out. I shook my head. "No, not at all, he was just grouchy this morning." I lied. Vinny raised an eyebrow. "Has Hollywood taught you lying as well?" He read me like an open book. I breathed heavily.

"I'm not lying." I said bluntly. He snickered. "Yeah sure." He shrugged.

"Hey I brought something for you." He reached in his pocket. A small delicate box sat in his hand. My eyes widened at the sight.

"You're not proposing, are you?" I laughed. He smiled half-heartedly. "Already did that once, not again." He murmured quietly. Once again the silent awkwardness engulfed us and I knew that I had just made things worse. His face was sullen and his eyes were empty. That luminous joy that always sparked in his eyes was gone.

"Vinny-"

"No, its fine. Here." He took my hand and placed the box in my hand. He smiled brokenly and left. "Vincent!" I called after him. My eyes shut, remembering that very day he walked up to me.

"_You and Vinny huh?" Lucy smirked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head vigorously._

"_No! We're really good friends, Lu." I denied. She finished applying her powder and we returned to prom. I smoothed the crinkles in my royal blue dress and danced with Lucy. "Sonny!" Vinny grabbed my hand and twirled me to face him. "Whoa, that was quite an entrance." I laughed. He shrugged. _

"_Its Vinny you're talking to, I always make an entrance." He smiled. "Yup at the wrong time." Lucy joked. He glared at her. The lights went out and the spotlight was on me and Vinny. _

"_Wha-"_

"_Sonny?" Lucy called out. Vinny took my hand and pulled me closer. His hand stroked my cheek and I felt the heat rise on my cheek. Everyone smiled in the crowd. I felt so embarrassed. He slowly crouched on one knee and pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring. My heart was racing and my palms were sweating. _

"_Sonny Allison Munroe, will you marry me?" The words that came out of his mouth shocked me. This moment, was perfect in every way, but he wasn't my perfect man. Lucy looked at me in surprise. _

"_Vinny, what is this? We're only in high school and we haven't dated."_

"_Don't you love me, Sonny? We've been friends for so long…Isn't it time to make the next step?" He stood up. I was furious at him. "Next step? The next step would be dating, not making a commitment to be with each other for the rest of our lives!" I yelled. _

"_I'm flattered Vincent, I really am."_

"_Then accept the proposal." His eyes watered. I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Vincent, but I can't. I never saw you in this light. I thought we were friends." I grabbed Lucy's hand and marched out of the prom. _

"_That was harsh for the poor kid, I mean not even I'm that mean to him." Lucy stated. I rolled my eyes._

"_That was nothing, I had much more to say to him."_

"_What?" She stopped. "He loves you Sonny. I think everyone knows that in the school. You broke your own best friend's heart and know you'll never fix this. You two may be friends again, but it'll never be the same."_

You were right Lucy, it isn't the same and I won't ever be the same.

**Hey peoples! How'd you like the new chapter? Yes, I'm adding a twist about Sonny and Vinny's dark past and slowly I'll unravel the truth! Review my sexy munchkins! **


	6. A call from Lu

"H-Hey Lu."

"Sonny? Oh my gosh! I missed you." She squealed. I smiled and wiped a few stray tears on my face. "I missed you too."

"Well someone hasn't called in a while." Her voice turned cold. I sighed deeply and sat on the cool grass. "It's just-so many things happened and I never had the time." I said truthfully. "Hey, Sonny it's fine I know how Hollywood is. I've seen Tawni." She laughed. "By the way, how is she?" She asked politely.

"Um, she's fine, just working hard writing sketches." I said in a rush. "You're upset." She muttered. "Clearly."

"Blast from the past?" She said point blank. My eyes widened. "How do you know?" I asked in awe.

"Vinny went there to return your ring. He visited me before going to L.A." She explained. My breath hitched in my throat. "Vinny actually visited you?" I asked in horror. "I'm surprised you didn't kill him!" I laughed. We sat there laughing our butts off. Night was just settling in.

"Look, Sonny you're married now. Vincent won't do anything to get you back. He's matured now, but he still loves you. He loves you so much that-" My eyes moistened.

"That he promised not to interfere between you and Chad." She finished. Guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. I was taken aback and misunderstood Vincent. "Before you go, Sonny. Just promise me that you won't do anything to hurt Vinny. Please." Her voice was almost audible. I hung up quickly. Tears fell abnormally from my eyes and I cried until I fell asleep.

Work kicked my ass today. My legs were about to give in. I parked the car and made my way to the backyard. I needed an escape and this…was it. It was dark, but the moonlight was so bright it lit up the whole backyard. The fountain was glowing. The cold splashing water was soothing. _Moo_. I flinched. Why is Sonny's phone here? I looked around the place and spotted the phone lighting up, and near it was Sonny. She was fast asleep on the grass. Her face was illuminated by the moon. She looked so peaceful without me. I picked up the phone. _6 missed calls from Vinny_ it read. Anger boiled in my blood and I wanted to break the damn phone. I placed the phone in my pocket and carried Sonny back to our house. She stirred in her sleep and talked. I didn't mind I was used to her constant babbling at night. I gently placed her on our bed and tucked her in. I turned to leave, but her hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Chad. Don't hurt me." She was sleep talking. Her brows were creased and she was shaking violently. "Sonny, it's okay." My anger melted. "Sonny." Her eyes quickly opened. Moist tears ran down her pale cheeks and her gaze met mine. "Vinny, I need to apologize to him!" She pushed me away and looked for her phone. "Looking for this?" I asked her. I was fuming at this point. "Y-Yeah, thanks." She reached for it, but I pulled away. "Chad, please."

"No, you don't need to apologize to anyone, but me." I said. Her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Don't act unaware. This damn guy called you six times!" I screamed. She looked down to her feet. "I-I can explain." She rushed out the words. "You don't deserve to explain." I grabbed her arm. I threw her on the bed. She landed with a thump. "What is going between you two?" I asked, coming closer. "Nothing!" She yelled. "Are you sleeping with him? Are you mad that I barely touch you nowadays?" My eyes moistened. She shook her head. "Y-You're wrong, Chad." She whispered. I shut my eyes tightly. "I'm wrong? It seems to me that I'm the only one that always does the right thing in this relationship."

"By beating me?" Her voice was filled with venom. "You're right Chad." She got up. "But you're wrong about one thing." She said. "We have no relationship. Nothings left of it." Her words stun my heart. She left the room and left me forever.

**Yeah sorry about this short chapter I'm actually posting the other one today. BAM I'm making a comeback don't you think? Btw don't you love the song Skyscraper by Demi Lovato? I'm so proud of her! Her voice always gives me goose bumps. Anywho, review my sexy munchkins. You know you like that name. LOL**


	7. Actresses are born to lie

Chad barged in my room, without any permission. I let it slide since he was Sonny's husband. "Thanks for knocking." I laughed. He was dead serious. "What do you want from Sonny?" He asked, crossing his arms the room felt tighter and I felt that Chad was going to kill me. "Excuse me?"

"Don't act." His voice was cold, he stepped forward. I sipped the cool water and sat down. I looked up at him. "You're not fond of me." I said. "I'm not fond of anyone who tries to steal my girl." He retorted. I nodded my head, agreeing with him. "Is she happy with you?" I asked acting casual. His eyes narrowed and his veins popped. "What?"

"Is she happy with you? You know does she make you breakfast, wait for you to come home or kiss you goodnight?" I asked, waiting for his anger to rise to the top. "It's a simple question Chad Dylan Cooper." I smirked. "You got a lot of nerve." He tried to scare me. "I'm not Sonny, Chad. I'm not scared of you." I got up to face him. He laughed at that. "Sonny is _very_ happy with me, don't worry about that." He seethed. I wanted to punch him so bad, but I kept my cool.

"I love her more than anything." He said. I chuckled.

"You mean you love her so much that you beat her up and inflict pain on her." I looked at him in complete disgust. His face turned white. I knew I got him there. "Black and blue is the only thing you're giving her."

"You're scared."

"I'm not scared of anything." He defended himself. I inched closer. "You're scared if she cheats again so you beat her to the point that she's terrified and will do anything to make you stop." My face was red as a cherry and my I noticed I balled my hands into a fist.

"You know a little too much." He smiled like a psychopath. "Get lost Cooper. Go make friends with door." I pointed to the door. He stormed out of the room, with anger. I sighed and took out my phone. "Hello?" She answered like a broken angel.

"Sonny, I need to talk to you." I said. "Sure, what's up?" She asked. I breathed heavily, knowing that she wouldn't like me after this talk. "Not on the phone."

"I'll come over then." She offered. I smiled. "No, I'll come and meet you at Condor studios. Meet me at the commissary at 4?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Alright. Bye." Her voice was blank.

"Bye." I hung up, and closed my eyes. That Cooper has to pay.

I sat here waiting for Vinny to come. I needed to apologize and this would be the best time. The commissary was empty, not a single soul was here. Vinny walked in and smiled. "Hey Alli." He hugged me. I hugged him back, resting in his embrace.

"Look, I'm so sorry Vincent. I didn't mean to-"

"Eh, save the apology. It's not your fault." He assured me. I shook my head. "I don't get you Vincent. Why are you so nice to me?" I asked. He chuckled. "I love you, remember." He laughed. I smiled and lowered my gaze.

"So you wanted to talk?"

He nodded his head and sighed. "How's your married life?" He asked, with that goofy smile. I felt nervous and I hesitated. His brows creased. "Why are you so tensed?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "I'm fine. I mean everythings going good, with Chad." I smiled widely. He nodded, not believing anything I said.

"You don't believe me." I laughed. "Of course I don't you're an actress now." He said, not joking. I looked down, trying not to look him in the eyes. "You wanted to talk to me, not interrogate me." I whispered. He shook his head. "Dammit Sonny." He rubbed his temples.

"Lie as much as you want, but one thing that doesn't lie is you bruises and scars." He said loudly. My mouth hung open and tears dripped from my eyes. "How do you know?" I asked silently. "I was there last night, I saw everything." He said trying to make me look at him.

"Please, don't tell anyone." I pleaded. He looked at me as if I had ten heads. "You want him to keep hurting you?" He yelled.

"No! But he'll go to jail-and I can't see him in there!" I broke into sobs. Vincent's eyes watered, but he shook it off. "How could you love a monster?"

"How could you love me Vincent? I'm like Chad in a way. I keep hurting you emotionally, but you still love me." I explained. He sighed and touched my face. "I can't let him do this to you anymore." With that he left. I watched him leave and wiped the tears away.

"S-Sonny?" Lucy walked in, her face moistened by tears. I looked at her in horror and gulped.

**I just love cliffhangers, don't you? –hides- WOW you guys must want to kill me for not adding Channy…Well it's coming very soon. Hang in there =]**


End file.
